Office Work
by ChildLikeProblems
Summary: It isn't a shock that Spain was behind on his paperwork...well behind was an understatement. However, he finally realizes that enough is enough and attempts to complete it all...in one night. What a shame that a certain Italian man has something else planned. SpainXRomano. MXM. One-shot.


**Office Work**

**Rated: Mature**

**Word Count: 2100+**

**Summery - It isn't a shock that Spain was behind on his paperwork...well behind was an understatement. However, he finally realizes that enough is enough and attempts to complete it all...in one night. What a shame that a certain Italian man has something else planned.**

**Disclamier: I don't own the characters or the anime.**

* * *

Water droplets knocked harshly at his office window; demanding to come in. It misty roar danced with the wind. Twisting and turning, singing and screaming. It's pitter patter drummed on the roof like a tribal song. It's pounding increasing by the second. A blinding flash of light dashed into the room and the escaped with quick speed. It was followed a terrifying thunder.

Spain sat at his desk fumbling through his vast amount of paperwork. He felt foolish for staying back in this weather while every other country had gone home. But he knew, even though he was trying so hard to come up with an excuse, that he had stay and finish this work off. Right now, he could be at home relaxing in front of the television with a smooth cup of hot chocolate. Yet he was stuck in this suffocating office alone with cold, old coffee.

Leaning back in his over sized chair, he sighed deeply to relieve a built up stress and closed his eyes. He would loved to sleep right her, right now. To wake up in the morning with sunshine and real people. After listening to his own thoughts and thunder erupting outside, someone's voice seemed like sweet music.

At that moment, his preys were answered. Footsteps echoed through the room and grew louder and louder. His eyebrows raised in confusion on who it could be. England? No the man had said he was going to America's cook the man dinner. It was a bit of a disturbing thought. Maybe it was Germany? No...Italy had dragged the blonde out the building. Who was he kidding, even the janitor had gone home! He was losing his mind, it was probably just the rain.

Getting back to his work, Spain picked up a piece of paper in front of him and begun to read. But as soon as he had read the first sentence his eyes drooped closed. "This is sooo boring." He muttered to himself and put the paper down. He needed coffee or an energy drink from the drink machine in the canteen. Something that could wake him enough. Just as he stood, the door opened and revealed a soaked man. "Romano!" Spain yelped and ran to his boyfriends side, "Your soaked, why are here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Romano clenched a hand full of Spain's shirt and roared, "You dick! I was sat at your house worried because I thought something had happened. Why didn't you text me saying you were staying late! It's 3 o'clock for fuck sake!" He'd been sat waiting for five hours for his boyfriend to come home. Spain had mentioned how they don't spend a lot of time together so Romano, actually his brother, thought that having a movie night be good. What a joke!

Spain pouted and held the hand hold his shirt, making Romano flinch when the warm finger touched his cold, wet ones, "Oh Romano, I'm sorry. I lost tract of time and I've tried to finish my paperwork for my boss." The hand on his shirt loosened and Spain stepped away. He looked over to his wet boyfriend with a sad frown. His poor little tomato was soaked to the bone. He thought for moment before remembering he had something that could help."I have spare clothing in my draws, please undress so you don't catch a cold."

Romano blushed. He really wanted to say no but he was starting to shake. "Fine." He muttered annoyed and begun to remove each piece. He looked to Spain to check if the man was looking but he was too busy searching through a draw. Romano sighed annoyed and undid each button of his dark red shirt. Watching the oldest man for wondering eyes. He knew Spain wasn't like that but he wouldn't mind having a bit of 'interest' once in a while.

Taking out a pair of brown slacks and a white shirt, Spain came back over to Italian and passed them over. He smiled happily and put the clothing of a chair nearby. Romano continued to scowl and pulled down the wet shirt revealing his skinny body. Again, he looked to Spain for a reaction but the man had returned to his work. Standing at the desk reading a piece of paper.

Zipping down his jeans, he harshly pulled them down. He hated how jeans got stuck to his legs. When they finally pooled around his feet, Romano sighed defeated, "Spain." He called and he strolled over to the man and wrapped his arms around his partner, "Fuck you."

"Is something wrong-oh-You haven't got dressed yet, you'll get a cold-"

"When was the last time we had sex?" Romano blurted out with a blush.

Spain flinched in Romano's arms, "Romano this isn't the time to talk about such things."

"When is then! We never get to see each other and the last time we've done anything was more than 5 months ago!"

Spain stopped what he was doing, putting the papers down on the desk. He felt a bit upset that Romano only interest in him was sex. However, he couldn't deny it been a while. "Is this because of what I said the other day about us not spending enough time together...I'm sorry that I've been busy."

"Don't be stupid." Romano mumbled into Spain's shirt, the rich smell of the man making his body tingle. "I miss you, okay!"

Spain sighed and broke the man's hug. Romano was soon turned and pressed against the desk. Two hands pinned Romano's wrist together down on the desk and suddenly the Spanish man bite down on the Italians ear. Causing the man to moan. "Your so greedy Romano." Hissed the man as he licked the swollen ear.

Romano smiles lightly, "I can't help it! You left me with my hand."

"It's so cute when you act sexy." Spain traced his fingers down the creamy skin, admiring it with a sweet smile. Romano always demanded the best and the best he was going to get. Soon he pulled down the damp boxers and threw them into the room. He left soft nibbles along the exposed skin as his fingers got to work at the hardening flesh. "Your hard Romano." He whispered in a silky tone, holding the member loosely in his hand.

"Fuck sake Spain-" Romano whimpered as he thrusts his hips upwards into the hand, "Hurry you jerk."

The insult caused the oldest man to let go and stand straight, "I can't help it Romano, you're so beautiful when your erected."

"DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!"

Spain ignored his boyfriend yelling and lifted his hand and cupped the man's chin. He planted a light kiss on the twitching lips. Before breaking out in a grin. This seemed to of calmed Romano down. He went in for a another kiss and Romano was resistant. He scowled when the tongue slide across his mouth. Spain was always too energetic with his tongue and always clashed it into his teeth. Of course, he just gave in and let Spain attack his defensive tongue. It was instantly a battle of rivals, crashing and biting, sucking and tasting. They could go all night. Actually, they had once gone all night just kissing. It was like an endless game that never grew old. And he couldn't help but get pleasure from having the hot muscle clash against his.

But Spain had different plans. Before shrugging off his suit jacket and took out a small packet of lube from an inside pocket before throwing it away. Romano gave him a worried look but Spain quickly explained himself, "I've always carried lube and condoms with me if you're in the mood one day." Quickly he ripped open the packet and squirted it over his fingers and threw away the rappers. He waited for a moment, looking over his boyfriends sexy body.

"What are you waiting for, Christmas?" Romano growled beginning to get impatient and annoyed. He was horny, no doubt about that, and the longer Spain made him wait the more he wanted to punch the idiot in the face.

Spain chuckled and prodded his gooey wet fingers at the tight ring of muscles. Successfully earning a gasp from over man. "No." Spain laughed as he sunk the finger deeper, "New year." Normally, Spain never spoke during sex. He was always so speechless when seeing his boyfriends naked body. Today was different. He was teaching Romano a lesson. Continuing what he was doing, h drove the long finger in and out the brunette. Stopping his lovers comeback and biting his lip to suppress a moan. Romano sat up resting on his hands holding the desk and he opened his legs more.

Spain's fingers aimed for different spots. He knew where Romano's sweet spot was but he choose to fluster his lover more. It was a game after all. The more Romano begged the more satisfaction they got at the end. More fingers added quickly, curling, twisting around to stretch his tight boyfriend. He brushed against the man's prostate and made the Italian groan.

The brunette grew tired of preparation part. He loved Spain's skilled fingers but he wanted it so badly he couldn't care about the pain, "Put the thing in already." Romano commanded, snapping his hips back on the finger. Spain ran his free fingers over Romano's mouth and nodded.

Getting to work, Spain released his hard member and smeared the pre-cum over the tip. "I forgot to get the condom out my pocket, got one?" He asked.

Romano shook his head, "Does it matter...we're both safe."

"It will hurt more..." Spain kissed Romano's cheek before dipping down and getting the condom out his pocket. "Look your favourite chocolate."

Romano rolled his eyes and laid back down. He hitched his legs onto Spain's shoulders and waited. The Spanish man opened the foil and rolled the condom onto himself. Without much to say or do he begun to push himself into his love. "Owww-FUCK!" The sudden feeling of being stretched and filled made his mind blur. His head swung back with a low growl of pleasure rip through his throat.

Antonio bite the pale man'd neck; savouring the salty skin. Romano was trying so hard to protest. His neck was sensitive and Spain always took advantage of it during sex. Nevertheless, even with his grunts and shuffling around but the overwhelming feeling of having his boyfriend inside him was too amazing.

The movements were slow and steady; Antonio didn't want to hurt his lover too much or make this end to quickly. His nerves were on the edge. His lips were bitten in attempt not to thrust crazily into the beautiful tight warmth. Pulling back so only the tip stayed inside, Spain thrusts quickly in and hits Romano's prostate straight on.

"Ahhh-Antonio." Romano moaned as Spain continued to slam into him. It seemed the younger man was getting sick of the sweet and innocent treatment and just wanted to have a good fuck. Which Spain intended to do. Drawing his hips back, he thrusts deep inside Romano, gaining a lovely moan from the man. He did this for some time; going faster until he gave up and started thrusting into the delicious heat surrounding him.

Romano mind was in bliss. His whole body felt as if was of fire. Blue flames licking over his body. His mind was fuzzy and dazed and all he could concentrate on was thrust his hips back to met the older man's speed. His mouth slacked open and the moans walked out freely.

The forest green-eyed glaze watched the man below him come undone. Letting out his needs and melting into Spain's hand. And Spain, secretly loved it. Romano was such a control man and to see him become submissive and whimper was a big turn on.

"I'm gunna-" Romano mumbled as he tried to come up with the last bit of the sentence, "Cu-cu-cu-"

Snapping his attention down to the younger man's ignored member, he jerked him off until the man released. Which was soon. Romano swung his head back and tightly closed his eyes together. His breath hitched when the tip of his cock was pressed on and rolled. Suddenly he felt the fire rush down him and to his cock and in a flash he released.

The tight canal suddenly became suffocatingly snug and with a lust filled groan he came inside his lover, "Lovino~"

Antonio couldn't hold himself up any longer and he fell down onto his lover. Their breathing was heavy and thick with satisfaction. Spain hugged his boyfriend tightly and lay a single peck on the man's neck. That was...that was...oh he didn't even have words to explain it.

"Antonio?" Romano whispered into Spain's ear, "Are you okay?" He went to push the older man off him only to stop when he heard soft snores. "Are you sleeping!" Romano yelled still getting no response. Romano was silent for a second before smiling, "Idiot."

* * *

**A/n - Thank you for reading :D Any questions feel free to send me a message. **


End file.
